mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Badang/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Chapter 1: Village Guardian Task Target: Use Passive Chivalry Fist and knock enemy heroes back to the obstacles with the enhanced basic attack. Complete 12 times. You may have heard many stories about mighty warriors. Badang is one of them. In a small village on the southern island of Dawn there is a strong man named Badang, who can lift an oxcart filled with firewood with just one hand. To protect the village he would also wrestle with the wild beasts that threaten the village. With his own powerful strength, Badang has never been timid in front of these beasts. Brave and strong, he has defeated countless beasts for the villagers. Badang became the most beloved guardian of the village, and everyone regarded Badang as their hero. Chapter 2: Monster Slayer Task Target: Use Fist Break and kill enemy heroes within 3 seconds after dealing damage to them. Complete 16 times. One day, the village was attacked by a huge water monster. The tools for fishing were broken and everyone was scared. As food supplies ran low, Badang decided to give them a hand to fight against the monster. Fearless Badang jumped into battle with this fearsome beast without hesitation. The power of this monster was surprisingly strong and Badang's arms were severely injured. When the beast was about to devour Badang, he used his remaining strength to insert a fishing spear into its body, and then pulled it to the river shore. After leaving the river, the monster gradually lost its moisture and began to dry. It couldn't breathe for long. Badang defeated the monster by his strength and bravery! Chapter 3: Regain Power Task Target: Use Fist Crack and hit enemy heroes by the explosive damage by touching the obstacles. Complete 300 times. Struggling to speak, the water monster begged Badang to let it go, swearing it was the elf who lived in the river but suffered a horrible transformation. Once the beast headed to the southern mountains to prey on the fish but accidentally ate fish corrupted by evil energy. As it spoke, the beast's body gradually began to change. The water beast began to regurgitate all the fish it consumed, along with the evil energy. Having returned to its natural state, the water elf deeply appreciated Badang. After that, Badang got a stream of powerful energy and his injured arms were also restored and were way more powerful than before. Badang's kind heart drove him to finally let go of the monster. Badang started helping the villagers day and night, whose lives slowly returned to normal. However, Badang couldn't let go of the southern mountains that the monster spoke of. For the safety of his village, Badang was determined to find the source of the evil energy within the mountains and travelled across the islands, towards the Land of Dawn. Chapter 4: Iron Fists Task Target: Shut down enemy heroes 5 times. Badang stepped onto the way to the dangerous southern mountains alone. The water monster was accompanied by Badang along the way, guiding him with the right directions. Finally, Badang arrived at the foot of the southern mountains. On the way to finding out the reason of the water pollution, he met many partners and also many opponents. No matter what kind of situation he faced, even in the temporary team, Badang would still be the first to dash to the front line. He was used to solving the most difficult problems for the villagers or teammates. Not only did Badang want to use his iron fists to help the water monster remove the curse, but also hoped to give a hand to all those that need help on the Land of Dawn. To defeat all evils is the mission of his iron fist. Category:Badang Category:Hero mastery code